Em cima do Muro
by Gaea Angelix
Summary: Camus ainda não entende se gosta de mulheres ou homens. Porém, aparecem confusões e imprevistos que acabam por forçá-lo a se decidir. Yaoi/Hentai/Comédia - Aiolia x Julian / Milo x Marin / Milo x Camus
1. Imperceptibilidade

Será que ele é? ( primeira parte)

-DROGA!!!!

Camus chutava a mobília com uma raiva repugnante e descontrolada. Na verdade, gostaria de chutar a própria cabeça como se fosse uma bola de futebol em pleno jogo. Pelo menos, Poderia ser que dessa forma, desaparecesse do mapa pra nunca mais ter que todas as malditas noites...CHORAR DE RAIVA??!?

O que diabos o impressionismo pode vir a trazer até a droga da mente humana, como um golpe fulminante, fazendo a esta, praticamente se estragar.

A pessoa quando ama, se empolga!

Mas quando começa a matutar com o mesmo botão e a perceber que nunca será correspondido, se torna um maldito zumbi, ou coisa parecida.

O ser humano é mesmo limitado...

Era como um zumbi mesmo que ele estava vivendo. Não dormia, não comia... Andava ou dirigia ate a cidade para seus afazeres sempre sozinho e mantinha-se isolado dos outros.

Agora procurava isolar-se de Milo, até que sua mente voltasse ao normal.

Aqueles anos mostraram o que Camus não queria. Sua admiração por um dos dois melhores amigos, aumentava de modo maligno, fazendo seus poros fumegarem como um vulcão raivoso...

Os cavaleiros de ouro comemoravam suas novas armaduras. Não todos. Cinco deles. Milo, Camus, Máscara da morte, Aldebaran e Aiolia ...(este ultimo que não estaria ali, pois teria marcado encontro para comemorar sozinho e se declarar para Marin).  
Embora fosse deles a festa, todos bebiam e comiam daquelas mesas do salão principal, separado exclusivamente para cavaleiros intitulados ouro.

E mulheres? Exatamente! Um monte delas.

Inundavam o salão, como um formigueiro, que naquele instante, jazia uma visão do inferno. Já eram todos de maior e sem preocupações.

As garotas vestiam trajes longos, colados nos corpos ou tubinhos minúsculos, maquiadas como se aquela festa fosse o evento final do gp de formula um. Esfregavam-se nos homens e se insinuavam pra quais e quantos quisessem enquanto aquela musica tocava.

O santuário sempre contratava esse tipo de serviço. Seje pra um homem apenas (diz-se de fato, ao capitulo em que saga se encontraria em um sofá, rodeado de mulheres), até pra vários de uma vez.

Talvez a explicação mais entendida para o fato, seje a que eles tenham que se empenhar totalmente ao serviço secreto daquela imensa e restrita área, que se situa na Grécia. Por tanto, não há muito tempo livre pra namoros. Por isso, os divertimentos aconteciam às soltas.

- Agora vai valer! gritava Mascara da mmorte da cadeira em frente a uma pequena mesa com bebidas, agarrado a duas mulheres, sentadas em seu colo

-Vai começar por mim...esperneava Aldebbaran, já totalmente alcoolizado por intermédio das vodkas dosadas ao extremo - eu vou dançar e tirar pelo menos três partes da roupa. Na terceira , eu jogo pra outro... ou outra risos da galera - ...que vai fazer o mesmo que eu , passando a ultima parte para outra pessoa qualquer as sala. E não vale falar que não!!!

Blue... Acho que é assim que se chama a musica. Ela fez sucesso nas pistas nos finais dos anos 90, mas já tocava em anos muito anteriores a este. Falava da cor azul que se destacava da outras cores em sua letra. O azul em todos os lugares, no céu, no arco-íris... E era pra balançar o esqueleto. Aquela voz trabalhada na gravadora para produzir um som meio robótico do cantor , associada ao ritmo super dançante do tecno, não deixava ninguém parado.

Começou a seção strip-tease naquele momento, ou meio strip-tease. Touro tirou o blazer e duas luvas, passando a ultima luva ( o que dava um total de três peças tiradas) para Mu.

Camus já estava entediado e confuso... Não entendia o por que de não partir com tudo pra agarrar aquela mulher linda que já encontrava-se praticamente em cima dele. Ela cheirava seu pescoço e sussurrava palavras direta e altamente obscenas a ele. Mas apenas a empurrava levemente, se desviando das mãos ferventes da garota, que estava em ponto de bala.

Não dava...por mais que quisesse...seus olhos se remexiam naquele salão e apenas exalavam ódio profundo... daquela mulher, não a do lado dele. Mas a do lado...Do Miro????

Não acreditava no que estava pensando naquele momento, e , que já pensava muito tempo atrás. Parecia transparecer a raiva tão profunda que passava por suas veias até explodir no coração, a cada vez que via qualquer pessoa, seje mulher ou homem tocar aquele corpo irresistivelmente tentador?!? O que acontecia muito. Pois Milo, era conhecido como o garanhão pegador.

-COMO??? O QUE EU TO PENSANDO???

Camus se despediu da mulher, que cuspindo marimbondos, o chamava de homossexual. Alguns ali perto chegaram a escutar. Mas ele estava decidido. Ia sair e pronto...!!!!!???

Seu olhar se deu de frente pro rapaz desejado de todas as mulheres daquele lugar, (ou da terra)...Milo estava esplendido, todo de negro...Tirava aos poucos as suas 3 peças, fazendo aquele lugar vir quase abaixo incluindo Camus que engolia a seco, ou tentava engolir...na verdade, ele tentava fazer qualquer coisa, mas nada funcionava nele. ( ou quase nada) ...Suas pernas tremiam...Seu estomago revirava e seu coração fazia seu peito quase explodir...

Milo tirou o sobretudo, a camisa,deixando revelar aquele tórax todo bem definido e moreno coberto pelos seus cabelos tão azuis, quanto o azul declarado nas letras da musica. Tirou um lenço e continuou dançando sensualmente num tom sarcástico brincalhão como tudo o que faz...

Percebendo o amigo, Foi pra perto de Camus, enrolou o lenço no pescoço de aquário, sussurrando em seu ouvido esquerdo com aqueles lábios e aquela voz sexualmente abrasadora, que agora seria a vez dele.

Camus não conseguiu fazer mais nada! Precisava se masturbar o mais rápido o possível!!!...Saiu dali apressadamente enquanto Milo ria com os outros, alegando que ele deveria estar apertado...

COMO???!?..COM...EU...Não ACREDITO!...Como eu preciso me masturbar, se não vi uma garota...depois de ter visto...UM HOMEM?...MEU AMIGO???...É CONTRA A LEI NATURAL DE TUDO!...ANTIÉTICO!!!...Algo errado esta havendo aqui!!! Eu vou me banhar e me trocar, e amanha tudo vai terminar bem... indagava mentalmente, segurando aquele lenço de seda que balançava em suas mãos tremulas, enquanto se encontrava atrás de um pilar no inicio da descida da casa

- Efeito da bebida!!!...isso...minha nosssa!!!... soluçava seu peito que não parava de puxar doses pesadas de ar, nos quais não conseguia enchê-lo

Ia realmente descer as casas pare como todos os dias, tratar daquele baixo-ventre em inicio de erupção. Mas novamente , seus olhos o puxam pra Milo de longe.

Milo espremia a mulher, uma amazona conhecida na parede. Os dois respiravam tão alto, que nem mesmo a musica de dentro do salão , escondia os gemidos... as pernas da garota em volta da cintura dele, no qual , era possível perceber suas calcas abertas, se encaixando embaixo a saia rodada da...

-...vadia. Camus pensou e se abaixou ,, segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, deixando que suas lagrimas fossem derrubadas ao chão. Abria a boca para não gritar e seu rosto se contorcia de ódio...teve que correr muito depressa, depois de socar um meio-pilar que provocou um barulho ensurdecedor. Milo parou o que fazia assim como todos no lado de dentro do salão.

Todos saiam pra ver quem fez o que ali...Miro sabia que foi Camus, mas não entendeu o por que seu amigo encontrava-se tão esquisito de uns tempos pra cá...tão pouco conseguiu segui-lo...Pois teve antes que fechar seu zíper e se despedir de ...Marin.

PS - Sem querer vir com apelações, sempre o Camus toma as rédeas da situação. O cara é sempre o gostosão... O Milo só leva! É o Milo que sofre, que se desdobra pra se declarar e na verdade, não consigo engolir isso!!! Tudo bem. Eu gosto. Legal...Mas é que eu acho o Milo muito MACHO!!...O cara é tão macho quanto Mascara da morte...Desculpem-me...Mas não dá pra seguir a norma dos fatos, no qual seria que o Milo se esmaga pra se declarar pro Camus, que é o rei do pedaço e que todo mundo morre de desejo por ele!!!...O Camus é lindo demais... Sou extremamente fascinada pelos traços que a equipe de Kurumada acrescentou ao rosto desse personagem. Sem explicação mesmo!!!

Camusobrigado.  
Milocomo é!:$#...dá um tempo!!!  
Gaea como se não bastasse se divertir na fic, ainda está chateado#$  
Mueu deveria ter me chateado. Nem tive participação direito nessa droga! O nome diz tudo mesmo!!  
Gaeacalma , criatura!!! Vou te por mais nas outras, pronto! E nem era pra vocês estarem nessa. Seiya e amigos protagonizam o enredo principal do desenho! Era pra por eles...$¨&...e deixa eu continuar!!

Só estou dizendo , que a cronologia e os perfis dos personagens mostram para mim, que o Camus parece ser bissexual, assim como Shura e Saga ...Que Afrodite , Mu e Shaka aparentam ser homossexuais, enquanto o restante é Heterossexual...  
Sendo assim, fica difícil, enquadrar um bissexual, com um heterossexual...  
Eu vou terminar sim e logo essa fic, porém, gostaria de trocar emais com mais adeptos a série e saber suas opiniões e como isso tudo pode terminar pois é claro...Preciso saber se gostaram... O QUE QUE FOI AGORA!!&.. ?.

Miro!! Aahahahaha  
Aldebaranehehehe...  
Camusagora é comigo! Qual é a graça#$!  
Mu cara! Ta brabo! Até eu entrei aí EM CIMA e olha que nem apareci na estória!!!#$  
GaeaCALEM ESSAS BOCAS!!!

UM BAITA BEIJAO!!!

Gaea Shockware


	2. Confusionabilidade

Será que ele é ? segunda parte

_Dia seguinte - cidade praiana grega próxima ao santuário – restaurante._

- Obrigado por ter vindo.

- O que quer, Aiolia?

Os olhos do grego viraram-se ao aquariano curioso, tirando aquela xícara de capuccino do meio das tortas, torradas e panquecas de pêssego, que enchiam a farta mesa e levando-a à boca. O homem de cabelos curtos procurava qualquer tentativa de explicar o fato que o levou a convidar Camus até ali a sós, sem que este se assustasse...Tentou, tentou, e...

- QUERO MATAR UMA PESSOA. UMA PESSOA QUE ONTEM, ESTUPROU MARIN!! E VOCÊ VAI COMIGO, CARA!! QUERO MORTE AO DESGRAÇADO!!

Logo os falatórios começaram a se desenrolar, como se as pessoas das mesas ao redor pensassem a se tratar de alguma brincadeira...

- é, mata!

- degola!

- lambe! (qual mané diisse isso? $#)...

O rosto do cavaleiro de ouro inclinou-se para frente, onde estava Aioria subitamente!! Sua cabeça contorcia um grito mental insuportavelmente doloroso. É AQUELE FILHO DE UMA CADELA! O MILO! AIOLIA O DESCOBRIU!! E PIOR!! QUEM DISSE QUE ELE ESTUPROU A MARIN? AQUILO NÃO FOI ESTUPRO NEM AQUI, NEM NO BRASIL!!MAS...COMO DIABOS CONSEGUIU ESSA INFORMAÇÃO SE SÓ EU ESTAVA VENDO ISSO?

Ele permaneceu olhando o cavaleiro...Pensativo...De alguma forma, acreditava que apenas ELE teria visto, tudo bem...Outra pessoa, quem sabe viu...Mas MILO VIU QUE SÓ ELE VIU...Entenderam? Não? Nem eu.

De fato, Milo viu o rosto de Camus, quando participava daquela fricção e troca de fluidos com Marin naquele muro. E se Aiolia levar Camus consigo até lá para matar o escorpiano galinha, ele vai ver que o único que poderia tê-lo informado tal acontecimento, é claro, seria o cavaleiro dourado de gelo!!! Seu coração partiria em mil pedaços se o desejo de sua vida, Milo o odiasse.

Aiolia era amigo íntimo de Camus também, antes deste ter se recolhido dos demais e passado a andar com Shura e Milo. Mesmo assim, ainda via Aiolia, que era o único no qual, Camus tinha coragem de fazer pedidos de assassinatos ou coisa cruel parecida. Camus sabia que ele seria o único a receber o pedido e fazê-lo para o amigo, acima de tudo...Escondendo dos demais...e...

-Jullian Sollo! Marin me contou.

Ufa...Aquele grito mental escandaloso se desenrolou em um simples sussurro abafado. Seria Horrível ter que dizer não a Aiolia, além de impedi-lo de matar Milo, o homem que fazia seu baixo-ventre pulsar, seu corpo se sentir novo e forte e sua mente feliz, em todos os dias que o olhava...Camus só acendia a vontade de viver e se levantava da maldita cama ao nascer do sol, depois de pensar que iria ver Milo passar pelo lado esquerdo de sua casa, com nada mais além do que aquele roupão felpudo e macio sobre a pele nua, sedosa e molhada da água do banho recém-tomado no templo mestral,onde gostava de se refrescar, no qual ao passar pela casa de aquário, exalava-se o perfume misturado do cheiro do vento leve da manhã, com o do sabonete e xampu glicerinados do corpo e cabelos do cavaleiro além do aroma doce dos pedaços de fruta sobre as tortas que sempre levava consigo da cozinha daquele templo superior, para comê-los nas escadarias de escorpião, longe dos nhec-nhec de todos os restantes cavaleiros de ouro, que comiam desembestados sobre os fatos matinais dos jornais lidos e discutidos ridiculamente ao som de babaquices mal esclarecidas de baixo à boca cheia de pão com linguiça do cavaleiro de câncer naquela mesa atolada de tanta comida todas as manhãs.

O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA???

Pois é óbvio!!! Marin mentiu! Não estava naquela noite com Jullian, já que passou a madrugada na festa dançando, comendo e finalmente dando pro Milo! E o pior é que se encaixa nas referencias diabólicas passadas a ele pela garota. Pois, realmente, Jullian foi convidado sim, porem, não compareceu à festa...Camus não poderia dizer um NÃO, sem uma explicação direta e no mínimo, cem por cento justificável.

Camus - qual o motivo?

Aiolia - Marin tinha um encontro comigo aqui mesmo nesse restaurante ontem, no mesmo horário em que vocês deglutiam, degustavam e dançavam no salão mestral. Bem... Jullian parou sua maldita Mercedes slr e concluiu a ela, que iria à festa por ter sido convidado por um dos cavaleiros de ouro e que daria uma carona...Bem...Ela aceitou e ele usou seu cosmo muito mais poderoso por sinal, para ESTUPRÁ-LA!

(STOP!!#$...PÁRA TUDO! O GOSTOSO DO CAMUS TÁ PENSANDO...)

Aiolia - Tá dando pra entender??? E ela era virgem!! Esperei a noite inteira por isso...

Como? Virgem?( Indagava Camus em seus malditos e intermináveis pensamentos...) #Ah...no signo, né?!?(continuou...) porque na prova já não sabe mais nem o que é isso. Os dois subiam e desciam como malucos roçando depressa naquela parede. O garoto já estava sem ar e no quinto round quando eu soquei o pilar. Se ELA fosse virgem, e naquela posição em que se encontravam, não teriam nem conseguido começar!!#

Aiolia - ela apareceu em casa, chorosa...

Camus #conta outra#

Aiolia -...Desculpando-se.

Camus #do que??...De ter te pregado mais essa, mané?!#

Aiolia - nos abraçamos. Ela disse que me amava e que queria que a primeira vez fosse comigo.

Camus ...$#$&$! #Nada a declarar!#

Aiolia - eu me senti com vontade de morrer...

Camus #isso é verdade! Corno tem é que morrer mesmo!!!#

Mas debaixo às circunstancias...Ninguém além de Camus, Marin (e talvez, Milo) sabia o que estava acontecendo. Realmente, a dor fazia com que Camus parasse de sacanear o inocente amigo mentalmente, para fazer sua feição mudar de lado. Estava com pena.

E não tinha cara só de Marin não. Isso estava cheirando a mais uma cabeça. A de provavelmente um escorpiano metade safado e a outra também.

Camus - ajudo.

Pensou rapidamente que se contasse a verdade, Aioria viria contra Milo, que iria pensar logo, que foi Camus quem foi contar! Então aceitou...Estava acreditado, que Aiolia como sempre, pediria satisfação antes da porrada. Era equilibrado exageradamente em relação a isso. Então, Jullian provaria com todas as letras, que era inocente. Depois, Camus teria mais tempo para acalmar o colega...Topou sem pestanejar.

Aiolia pagou a conta e se levantou para dar carona de volta a Camus que pediu que seguisse sozinho, pois queria passear na praia pra pensar um pouco...O cavaleiro de leão entra na sua Cherokee e pára ao lado do francês, alegando que será rápido. Pois irão também com ele Mu, Shaka, Saga e Milo. E que não se preocupe. Será morte instantânea e sem deixar pistas. (Dessa vez, ele vai matar pra depois perguntar)

Novamente indagou o francês to ferrado! ... - tem certeza disso?

Aiolia - eu a amo. Se fosse qualquer outro, também mataria.

Camus - se fosse um de nós?

Aiolia - não entendo sua pergunta!?

Apertou o botão, fazendo o vidro da porta, baixar por completo, encarando o homem na sua frente...Continuou a falar ao aquariano...

..- mas se quer mesmo saber, eu mataria até mesmo os outros que irão me ajudar. Mataria a todos. Mas nunca mataria você. Eu jamais levantaria minhas mãos para feri-lo. Jamais!!! Se fosse com você, eu mataria a ELA.

BAM! Que tiro!!! Camus suou frio...Mais frio do que seu corpo poderia suportar...Aiolia NÃO mente! Nunca mente! E estava sendo o homem mais sincero do mundo naquele momento.

...Foi embora, deixando aquele tiro explodir a cabeça de Camus que jazia agora num "mato sem cachorro"!! De fato, aquelas caminhadas iriam demorar mais do que pensava...


	3. E lá se foram os manos

_Tarde daquele mesmo dia – 17 : 30hs - Crepúsculo _

Camus descia as escadas fervorosamente, na direção daquele rapaz que vinha a seu encontro

e que tinha a aparente raiva do cavaleiro de gelo em seu rosto. Os dois param um de frente

ao outro e ambos emburram mais a cara, cruzando os braços.

-CAMUS!

-MILO!!

Camus - quem começa a falar primeiro?

Milo - eu. Por que diabos arruinou a festa de todos?

Camus - correção. SUA festa. Estava em uma maldita festa com a Marin. QUE IRIA SE ENCONTRAR AQUELA MESMA NOITE COM AIOLIA!!!

Milo - Camus...

Camus - não terminei ainda...E QUE NÃO FOI, PORQUE ESTAVA COM VOCÊ...

Milo - eu não sabia!

Camus - claro que não.#$... Então por que diabos, aceitou ir até a casa de Jullian matá-lo, depois do Aiolia ter te contado que no horário e dia exatos ao que você comia a Marin...

Milo fica vermelho e comenta em sua mente o que duvidara naquela noite. Camus o viu com Marin mesmo.

Camus -... então, ele te diz que naquele dia e hora, Jullian estuprava a garota que estava transando com você!!! E você nem se quer , levanta a maldita garganta pra dizer qualquer outra coisa. Aceita o golpe de assassinato fulminante instantâneo ou seja lá o que mais estiver ao acaso que combine com isso! O que que está havendo? mas que raios você e Marin tem na cabeça? O que afinal de contas ...

Millo- ÔÔÔ...vamos com calma aí...uma coisa de cada vez, não estou entendendo mais nada! Eu disse sim, que mataria Jullian. Mas porque Aiolia contou que se tratava de uma pessoa que ele amava. Não disse quem era. Eu perguntei se era a Marin, pois eles conversavam muito. Mas ele disse que não.

Continuou. -...Ele disse, que o garoto estava aos poucos tirando essa pessoa que ele amava do seu caminho e ele achava que era por dinheiro. Estavam presentes na sala, além de mim, o Mu, Saga e Shaka que ouviram isso tudo e são testemunhas, pode perguntar...

Camus - VOCÊ QUE É UM MENTIROSO CARA-DE-PAU!!!

Miro olha diretamente para Camus ( JÁ P. DA VIDA) é verdade! Tem que acreditar em mim! Aiolia não gosta de mim ou dos outros mais do que de você , mas é um cara legal que ajuda a gente, quando a gente precisa dele. E quando se tem dinheiro no meio e principalmente o dinheiro desse riquinho mimado, sabe, eu me enfureço. Tanta gente por aí, e ele vai justamente querer comprar a chance do Aiolia. Vai querer comprar a pessoa que Aiolia tanto quer?!? Não sei de quem se trata nem quero saber. E sei que sou o mais novo dos cavaleiros de ouro. Mas penso como vocês que são mais maduros. Temos corações que batem igualmente, cara!!! Eu deveria anotar isso! Estou falando tão bonito...

Tirou um caderninho com caneta do bolso traseiro da calça jeans, virando e mostrando parte daquelas nádegas cobertas é claro pelo tecido e delineadas. Redondas...Envolventes...Um suspiro de Camus passou desapercebido pelo jovem, que continuou a escrever o caderninho...

Camus olha para o chão e começa a por novamente sua mente diabólica para funcionar. Olha que mente por mente, a dele já estava cheia de fumaça de tanto maquinar...

Que rolo é esse? Milo com certeza não mentia, embora, fosse tão burro, que nem percebeu, que Aiolia disse uma coisa pra ele, Saga, Mu e Shaka e outra completamente diferente só pra Camus...Perceberam? Exato. Camus também. Mas o Miro, não.

Camus logo pensou...#$#...Bem...O garoto não mentia por que simplesmente a mente dele seria incapaz de criar algo tão complicado... Não que ele seja burro...Ta bem...Ele é burro!

Aiolia mentindo? Bem...Digamos que poderia ser...Mas, por que? Talvez, tivesse que ir até a praia novamente, já que caminhar sobre areia, o fazia mentalizar mais depressa e de forma objetiva.

Alguém de fato, estava batendo tão intensamente na alma de Aiolia, que já estava o fazendo enganar aos outros ao redor.

Camus chega mais perto de Milo. Não tão perto. O garoto novo não poderia ouvir o coração do aquariano querendo sair do peito por ter chegado muito perto daquela imagem sedutora. Seria um desastre! E nesse tempo todo em que Camus pensava em pé, Milo concluía a terceira página do caderninho de anotações que com a língua para fora, tentava reescrever o que tinha dito ao francês e que com certeza, não voltaria a pensar coisa parecida pelo menos em uns 20 anos...Não estou dizendo que ele é burro... Estou dizendo que ele _parece_ um burro!!!

Milo- hein??

Camus - você sabia que Aiolia gostava de Marin e que queria se declarar pra ela?

Milo - não. Bem...Não...Não quero dizer, que se soubesse, não teria feito com ela...aquilo, né...Aquilo que você me viu fazer...bem...ela estava , ela é linda e eu sou homem...e do jeito que se jogava pra cima de mim ...Sabe, eu não tenho ninguém pra pensar - não posso fazer isso Marin, por que eu tenho alguém... -sabe...e se eu soubesse que Aiolia gostasse muito, muito dela como você falou agora, eu não faria nada. Primeiro por que eu sempre me ponho no lugar dos outros quando penso, segundo, por que confusão com o leão, nem pensar!!! e continuou a escrever o caderninho...

Camus - gosta dela?

Milo - às vezes, acho que a amo. Mas quando estamos juntos, nem sinto vontade de abraçá-la nem nada. Ela sempre toma a iniciativa e se não rolar sexo, eu logo saio. Bem...Se rolar, eu saio também...Mas depois do ato...Mas mesmo assim, saio sem dizer nada. Acho que só estou com ela por causa de sexo. Não só ela, mas as outras também...

Camus - mulheres?

Milo - claro! Mas que pergunta é essa?! Todos os homossexuais deveriam ser excluídos da face da terra! Camus...Se sente bem?

Camus começou a bambear...Embora Milo tivesse alegrado o aquariano com aquelas palavras... se tivesse alguém, não faria e mostrado com elas que ele tinha o que ninguém imaginara que tivesse,Fidelidade, ele caiu em um abismo profundo naquela hora em que o jovem mencionou raiva ao homossexualismo... sem retorno...Acabou. Não há mais qualquer chave que abra aquela porta! As chances de Camus se reduziram a zero! Ele não tinha entre as malditas pernas, o que o garoto gostava. O que poderia se encaixar perfeitamente com a peça que ele tem em seu baixo-ventre...E agora???

Camus matutandoPutz grilo! Mas quem é a pessoa que Aiolia gosta se não é a Marin?

Trim, trim...

Milo - não é o meu celular!!!

Camus - é o meu. Alô?!

-oi, Camus. Sou eu, Jullian. Pode vir até a minha casa?

O francês logo pensou: ( esse francês pensa pra caramba!!!#$)... tá certo!

Nem posso reclamar em ser chamado fora de hora de expediente. Por mando da Saori,

tenho que pra ficar disposto a aturar esse cara... Tomara que ele seje mesmo um cafajeste, pois estou começando a ficar doido pra detoná-lo, como se detona um c4!!!

Uma das inúmeras mansões de Jullian Sollo – Estilo mediterrâneo -21:35hs

Jullian - demorou, hein?!

Camus -o taxista é um idiota. Perdeu a carteira e tivemos que voltar ao posto de gasolina pra procurar.

Jullian - acabaram seus problemas com taxistas hoje. Vem comigo. Olha. É seu.

Camus arregala seus olhos...Não acredita no que vê...meu?...Isso?

Jullian -gostou?

Camus - isso é um Zonda Pagani V12 , seis marchas, 750hp!! Isso custa no mínimo, 450 mil dólares! Não tenho dinheiro para...

Jullian - ...MAS...É um presente!

Camus - não posso aceitar, desculpe.

O rapaz se enfurece e chegando bem perto, olha com indignação o rosto do cavaleiro de gelo...

Jullian - como não pode? Tem aceitado a todos os meus presentes!! Desde celulares, até aquela cobertura quilométrica em Paris! Não presenteio ninguém mais, como presenteio você! Simplesmente, por que você é muito, muito especial pra mim! E que ótimo que aquele tal de Aiolia não esteje mais me enchendo o saco! Ele parou! Acho que finalmente percebeu, quem é o vencedor aqui!

Mulhegada!!! Mas ô bichinho azagado de uma figa!! Esse aquariano definitivamente deve ter nascido em uma sexta-feira 13 de AGOSTO às 13 HORAS!! E não é aquariano droga nenhuma!!! Todas essas confusões estão o rasgando, como uma masamune afiada atravessando a carne da vítima!...MAMAMAMA...S...O QUE???????????

Camus -???????????

Julian - pára com essa bobeira!! Deixa de ser tonto, uma vez na sua vida!! o jovem se

aproxima rosto a rosto do aquariano, com uma fisionomia sedutora e enche os pulmões de ar.

Julian - EU TE AMO!!

Camus se assusta, caminhando pra trás e encostando-se à parede.Aiolia...

Julian - Aiolia te ama, como eu te amo. ...É!! isso mesmo...Amor CARNAL!! Ele veio até aqui, me dizer isso. E que está percebendo como eu te persigo desde o dia em que Saori o pôs para me ajudar com a empresa. Foi por SUA causa que anexei minhas ações empresariais às dela, o que ela tanto queria. Eu já estava de olho em você há muito tempo!!! Só o Aiolia percebeu isso, quando você, começou a recusar os presentes dele e saídas para passeio...Nem viagens vocês faziam mais juntos! Daí, me contou que não iria desistir de você, nem que tivesse que ME MATAR PRA ISSO. E disse mais... Disse, que você o ama. E que provaria isso pra mim, quando trouxesse você junto com ele pra ME matar,!! Que ridículo! Imagine só...

Enquanto o jovem multimilionário matuta palavras sem sentido sentado de frente ao cavaleiro de ouro, Camus sente sua energia descer e cair pelo ralo! Suas forças acabaram-se ali mesmo! Sua mente desencadeou a tagarelar...

...pensei que o burro fosse o Milo! EU ERA O BURRO NESSE TEMPO TODO e NÃO PERCEBI!! E AGORA? POR QUE TANTO ROLO JUSTO COMIGO???

Pois é...Triste vida. Desta vez, Camus está ciente de que quer morrer! Milo está cada vez mais longe. Aiolia a última pessoa que ele esperava fazer sofrer, está pranteando amor sangrento por SUA CAUSA!!..

Ora essa, Jullian que se dane!! Mas Aiolia??? E agora, como dizer a ele, que meu coração bate descompassadamente por um outro homem, que ABOMINA FIRMEMENTE o homossexualismo??

- Mas quer saber mesmo indagou em pensamentos obtusos...o Milo ta certo!

Tenho que me preocupar com MULHERES!!! Sou um HOMEM!!! Por favor, minha mente!!! Funcione pela primeira vez na minha vida, COMO EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ FUNCIONE!! E mande aos meus neurônios as informações de que preciso continuar sendo heterossexual como sempre fui!!! Que faço agora???

Morte!!! Talvez seje a saída mais fácil pra isso. O cansaço tomou conta de Camus. Passou mal.

O bastante, para desmaiá-lo...

Ali mesmo.


	4. E lá ficaram os manos

Mas se quer mesmo saber, eu mataria até mesmo os outros que irão me ajudar

_Mas se quer mesmo saber, eu mataria até mesmo os outros que irão me ajudar. Mataria a todos. Mas nunca mataria você. Eu jamais levantaria minhas mãos para feri-lo. Jamais!! Se fosse com você, eu mataria a ELA._

Tarde demais! Como é que Camus pôde ter pensado nessas palavras nos quais, foram ditas a ele, quando Aiolia lanchava a sua frente naquela mesa do restaurante!? Mataria todo mundo que chegasse perto da garota. Mas se fosse o Camus que chegasse perto dela, mataria a ELA. POR QUE? Simples: Por que seu carinho, zelo e amor é maior para com Camus, do que para com Marin. Bingo!! Tava na cara!! E por que ele disse, que amava a Marin para Camus? Mais simples ainda!! Foi a desculpa esfarrapada, para que o francês fosse com ele matar Jullian...Matar jullian?? QUE NADA!! O que Leão queria, era apenas mostrar para a encarnação do deus dos mares, que estava junto com Camus e aquário nem saberia disso. Nem seria necessário matar o jovenzinho multimilionário TESUDO para que o leonino ganhasse a disputa e conseqüentemente o premio!! Sem saber, o francesinho faria parte da maracutaia criada por Aiolia!! Jullian pensaria que aquário e leão estariam juntos, Aiolia pensaria que jullian começaria a pensar exatamente como ele pensaria e Camus estaria pensando...MAS QUE DIABOS! E COMO É QUE EU VOU SABER O QUE ELE ESTARIA PENSANDO??#...

Uma palavra esquecida até aqui...DROGA!! Como aquário pôde ter chegado a esse raciocínio lógico, somente a poucos instantes antes de desmaiar? Justamente quando ouviu as palavras de Jullian sobre Aiolia?!

Óbvio !! A situação o forçou. Bateu nele. Abriu sua alma! Como um lampejo de luz em meio a trevas espessas!!

Camus acorda na cama de Jullian. Bem, dá pra se notar que naquele quarto, não jaz qualquer um. Pra começar pela tapeçaria que cobre toda a mármore italiana do chão que só não chega à parte em que se encontra uma imensa e redonda banheira de hidromassagem. No outro lado, uma estátua de poseidon, em cima da cascata de água que banhava a piscina interna...O teto, ficava a cerca de mais de seis metros do chão, onde as imensas janelas de vidro tomavam o espaço do solo ao alto o que tornava o quarto incrivelmente grandioso e espetacular...( Ô, riquinho TESUDO metido dos infernos! )

Um olho se abre, depois o outro. Realmente não era possível continuar dormindo, visto que aquele sujeitinho encapetado dos diabos, sacolejava suas mãos nos cabelos do aquariano. De qualquer forma ao perceber quem era o tal corno, logo despertou por completo. O garoto percebe o acordar do francês e pára com aquilo. Sentando-se a uma cadeira estofada a seu lado, oferece-o uma xícara de capuccino que segura na mão.

Milo - isso sempre me acorda. Me sinto ótimo depois que bebo uma xícara de capuccino cheia de açúcar.

Camus - COMO VEIO PARAR AQUI??...

Milo - eu trouxe da cozinha!

Camus - ... #¨...Como VOCÊ veio parar aqui!!

Milo - ah... Eu!?...Tá tudo bem! Jullian ligou pra gente! Sabe...Aí vim depois do Aiolia porque o Um me deu carona. O resto ficou por lá. Mas ce tinha que ver!! O Aiolia se desesperou tanto quando soube, que desceu para as garagens onde ficam nossos carros, às pressas passando até por cima de todo mundo só pra te ver!!...Cara! Ele é um amigo e tanto, né?

Camus continuava a pensar, enquanto o outro cavaleiro abria e fechava aqueles lábios estonteantes e vermelhos, liberando sons no qual o francês mal prestava atenção por via da tremenda sonolência que lhe quebrava a cabeça aos poucos... - Milo, não tem nada de amiguismo nisso. Acorda, criança!

Milo - ... Aí, nos encontramos com o Aiolia que estava arrasado!! Até tentamos falar com ele, mas parecia triste pra caramba!! Deu pena. Mas ce tinha que ver há algumas horas atrás, cara!! Tinha uma penca de médicos nesse quarto. Isso aqui mais parecia o hospital central.

Camus - e onde ele está?

Milo - na esquina da freeway, com a 25, há cinco quadras daqui!!

Camus - já P...da vida!!#

Milo - hã?...não é o hospital? ah, desculpe!! é o Jullian? tá Conversando com o Mu.

Camus - ...Não estou falando do Jullian!!

Milo - ...Tá, ta...O Mu!!...Tá conversando com o Jullian. - o rapaz coça aquela cabeça cheia de demônios da burrice...Ele ainda tem a doentia coragem de continuar a desandar todos aqueles montes de bobeira que saiam de sua boca como ruídos de vagões de trem, roçando sobre os trilhos ou o que se parecer com isso...continuou... - ué...Mas não dá no mesmo?!

Camus -.. Milo...Você por algum acaso teria visto...AIOLIA??

Milo-ah...ahn...Saquei... Então era ele...Tá...Estava vindo pra cá no quarto com o Jullian, e...EI!!

Camus puxa o jovem pela gola da camisa branca que esse usava. Aos berros forçados, começa a suplicar...

Camus -preciso que me tire dessa!! O Aiolia vai aparecer aqui, junto com o Jullian!! Eu tenho certeza de que os dois vão querer passar isso a limpo!!

Milo -... Não entendi! " - tudo bem, muleque! Eu também não entenderia nada no seu lugar. Dessa vez, o francesão tá com a língua enrolada. "

Camus - Aiolia vai entrar por aquela porta pra me ver. Jullian também vai. Não desconfio do Aiolia, mas do Jeito que Jullian é, vai me pedir que escolha entre ele e Aiolia!! Não que eu não queira feri-lo o que também acho uma tremenda sacanagem, mas é que não quero optar por nenhum dos dois!! E o Aiolia quando ouvir isso de mim, vai me odiar pra sempre!!

Milo se contorceu. Não acreditou no que entrara por seus ouvidos naquele momento. Queria pensar que tratasse de qualquer outra coisa. Menos daquilo.

Milo -te escolher? Te escolher? Como...Como escolher um...Amigo, um funcionário?

Camus se segurou pra não abrir a boca para aquele grego moreno na sua frente. Mas o garoto precisava acordar pra vida. Precisava saber que nesse planeta em que vivemos, atração física e amor ( principalmente atração física ), é algo que não só acontece entre duas pessoas de sexos distintos.

Camus amante, Milo! Amante! OS DOIS ME DESEJAM COMO UM AMANTE!!

O coitadinho desaba na cadeira. Não pensava ouvir isso do amigo "quadradão", que sempre o ensinava costumes retos de família. Palavras de pouca vergonha para ele, passavam adiante, entrando por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro. Agora? Agora ele está aí...Falando das mesmas abominações que eram para ele como a gasolina, pois bastava acender uma faísca por perto, para que o fogo consumisse a todo aquele líquido venenoso e amargo. Dessa vez, comentava, como se essa gasolina tivesse se transformado em mel, de forma que agora, além de dar pra consumir, teria gosto doce e supremo.

Respirou...Queria pensar que o aquariano não estaria a fim de nenhum dos dois, por ser homem com h maiúsculo.

Milo - ...Isso, meu amigo!! sentou-se na cama perto do francês, segurando um dos ombros do colega isso é realmente uma pouca vergonha mesmo!! Eles são homossexuais que estão a fim de um heterossexual!! Como eu e você.

O cavaleiro de gelo estremeceu. Precisava gritar que o amava, ao contemplar aqueles olhos que pareciam flamejar o brilho de uma pedra água-marinha...Estaria disposto! Sim! A não ser pelo fato daquele maldito lemuriano entrar pela porta.

Mu - tudo bem, Camus! Conversei com jullian. Já sei de tudo!

Camus - erh...egrh... Milo? Pode dar uma volta por aí? Quer um biscoito?

Milo - ah..to cansado dessa estorinha de biscoito na geladeira da cozinha. Aqui não é minha casa, além do mais...

Mu - ...além do mais, você nos deve uma explicação, assim como Aiolia nos deve também.

Camus- peraí...eu entrei nesse rolo pela janela. Não sabia de nada! EU, e somente EU, devo ser o único inocente aqui!!

Milo - ele tem razão, Mu! Ele é heterossexual! Não tem nada a ver com essas duas bichas!! É isso mesmo! O Aiolia é uma bicha! Eu não quero nem chegar mais perto dele! Ele me enoja! Homossexuais nos enojam!, Não é, Camus?

Mu - não deveria falar assim, Milo. Assim como Aiolia está apaixonado por Camus, poderia ser você. nesse exato momento, os olhos do homem gelado brilham e olham na direção de Mu, que devolve o olhar. Camus já percebeu que Mu já sabe o que aquele coração de gelo deseja...Pra ser mais exato, QUEM ele deseja...Mu segue em frente - Não os trate como se fossem aberrações. Devem ser olhados como iguais. Está descriminando-os. Isso é crime, você sabia?

Milo imitando o mu - EsTá ddizzzsscrriminhaundo-osh!!...Tava demorando... Outro paneleiro. Seu et boiola! Que que é isso? Um complô contra machos? Mas mesmo assim eu vou ajudar meu amigo MACHO!! Camus! Tive uma idéia!! Ih...que que foi? Por que estão olhando pra mim?

Mu e Camus ficam estáticos ao ouvirem isso. Milo tendo uma idéia? Seria mais fácil ter um filho! Ou uma cenoura! Ou uma corda pra se enforcar!! Ora qualquer coisa!! Menos uma idéia!! De qualquer forma, Aiolia e jullian iriam entrar pela mesma porta que Mu entrou a qualquer momento. E o ar ficaria mais pesado ainda!! Dessa vez, não havia outra chance! Teriam que apelar pra idéia do escorpiano. Agora é tudo ou nada! Milo, ou nada! O que em matéria de inteligência, dá no mesmo... Não que o Milo seja burro... !#5...


	5. E cadê os manos?

( quinta parte )

( quinta parte )

Entraram pela porta. É notável, que procuravam afastarem-se quanto mais o possível um do outro. Aiolia e Jullian não brigaram corpo a corpo. Não trocaram socos ou palavras. Mas os olhares diziam tudo! Eles de fato, se odiavam. Mas, por que?

Por causa do cavaleiro de aquário. Aquele bichinho fofinho, dormindo no quarto do multimilionário TESUDO.

Milo -aí, gente fina! Tudo em cima? Ou só o teto?

Tentou ser engraçado. Sem sucesso.

Jullian -pensei que esta fosse a MINHA CASA!

Aiolia- não faz diferença nenhuma pra mim. E se continuar com a gracinha, vai ficar sem SUA CASA. Quer ver?

Mu logo abaixou o punho armado do moreno de olhos esmeralda. Jullian, nem ligava pra ele. Continuava a olhar Camus na cama, que dormia ( na verdade, fingia dormir)...

Mu -não vamos avançar as coisas. Camus ainda está sedado. Aiolia. Posso conversar com você um instante?

Aiolia- tá bem e foi ele atrás do ariano até a sala ali perto...

Milo, levou Jullian para outro canto, alegando que seria melhor se deixassem o francês sozinho... -Não vai fazer a menor diferença ficarmos aqui ou não.

Jullian -é

Milo puxou Jullian pelo braço...Estranhou a atitude do grego. Mas acabou apreciando o toque.

Na outra sala, Mu enchia uma xícara de chá, na mesinha da frente do sofá, onde os dois se comportavam. Aiolia como sempre impaciente, tirou a xícara da mãos do carneirão, colocando-a na mesa.

Aiolia -posso saber o que está pegando? Acho que vocês estão tão amiguinhos desse metido, que aposto que não virão aqui comigo fazer o trabalho!!

Mu -está certo. o leonino se levanta num único gesto da poltrona

Aiolia- como é? Esqueceram-se do que ele está fazendo a mim? Vocês viram? Não faz uma única questão de perder a chance de me mandar piadinhas!! Ele roubou a pessoa que amo! Quer saber quem é essa pessoa?

Mu -não. Porque acho que essa pessoa é o próprio Jullian. e tornou a pegar a xícara de chá da mesinha...Que foi-lhe tirada novamente

Aiolia- TÁ ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE BESTA?

Mu -não. Mas não há duvidas de que ele é fascinado por você e você por ele. Tudo o que os dois estão fazendo, é charme. Se bem que ele não é bom pra fingimento...Viu a maneira que te olhava?

Aiolia- como assim, me olhava?

Mu - como se olhasse uma imensa taça de pavê de nozes!

Aiolia se senta no sofá...Não acreditou no que estava escutando... Ele me olhou como um inimigo!!

Mu seguia a tomar calmamente o maldito chá e você o olhava por acaso pra saber se ele o olhava friamente? Não. Mas ele olhava pra você. Todo mundo da sala percebeu. Inclusive ele. Por isso, jogou aquela piadinha...Para que não pensássemos que ele gostava de você. Tarde demais.

Na outra sala, o escorpiano tentava arrumar um modo de começar a conversar com o empresário sentado em uma das cadeiras com aos braços descansados sobre aquela imensa mesa de reuniões. Andou pra cá, pra lá...E ao notar que o anfitrião daquela mansão já estava de saco cheio e quase se levantando, chega na frente dele, tira os braços do rapaz da mesa e empurra pra trás a cadeira de rodinhas e em couro legítimo onde Jullian estava, se metendo bem entre a mesa e o garoto, sentando-se sobre ela. Este ao ver a cena, torna a prestar atenção no moreno.

Milo- não se importa, se eu me sentar aqui, né?

Jullian-... não.

Milo -cara! Que viagem. Não precisava ter dito tudo aquilo pra ele.

Jullian- ele é um palhação. Se não quer falar sobre a recuperação do meu home...ehg, digo, do meu amigo Camus, está perdendo seu tempo.

O "mauricinho" BOM PRA CARAMBA cruza os braços e olha pro outro lado. Mas logo que o cavaleiro torna a falar, volta-se novamente pra ele.

Milo -o que quero dizer, é que deveriam ser mais unidos. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas ele não tem raiva de você. Ao contrário...Fala até muito bem sobre você lá no santuário, sabe...

A encarnação dos mares arregala os olhos!! co..Com...Como?? Quer dizer...Bem? Fala bem de mim?

Milo volta o olhar safado enquanto pensativo, confirma que está conseguindo seguir com o plano. tomara que Mu também esteja conseguindo...E continuou a tagarelar... ahan...Bem Jullian...Ele diz que se arrepende de ter desejado ser um inimigo seu, que gosta muito de você...Que se pudesse, daria seu corpo pra ouvir uma palavra delicada sua cara! To indo bem...Cadê meu caderninho??

Jullian- mas eu achava que do jeito que me olhava, não gostasse de mim, porque ele sempre me olhou com desprezo...

Milo - que que é isso, cara! Toda vez que você não percebia ele te olhava de cima a baixo. Estava ficando ridículo. Sabe, ele é muito metidão, fechadão... Não gosta de admitir seus sentimentos, mas é muito gente fina!

Jullian se levantou e foi até a porta. Pensativo. Continuou a andar. Andou e andou até o quarto onde se encontrava Camus . Milo foi atrás. Aiolia e Mu já estavam ali. Conversando. Perto da janela. Os olhares do leonino e do deus mitológico cruzam-se. Não se olham muito. Porem desta vez, não trocaram piadinhas de mau gosto, nem se encontravam com as faces em raiva. Estavam...Normais. Bem normais. Não conversaram. Mas qualquer um que adentrasse aquele imenso quarto, diria que poderiam até não ser amigos, mas inimigos, eles não eram...Camus acorda. (finge que acorda).

Camus - ah?...estão todos aqui?

Milo - não. só eu, Mu, Aiolia e Jullian. Cara, você desmaiou de repente!! Ele ainda tem que ficar muito aqui?

Jullian - bem...os médicos disseram que é melhor que fique em descanso por um tempo. Mas não é problema se não quiser ficar... pode ir, se desejar.

Aiolia.- mas ele não precisa de mais cuidados médicos?

Mu - concordo. Milo. Vamos embora!

Camus - TÁ MALUC...#??...EHG...ERR...puxa! Quero dizer...Mas que dor de cabeça!!

Mu sai puxando Milo. Aiolia vai atrás dos dois. Julliam permanece na sala anexa com Camus.

Aiolia- não podem fazer isso! Não podem deixar ele com o Jullian! É meio caminho andado!

Mu e Milo viram-se para o grego, que com cara de babaca, procura desfazer o que disse e que eles já sabiam...

Milo - fala logo!

Aiolia - Eu GOSTO DO ...Camus!

Milo - eu sabia! -e parte pra cima de leão, dando empurrões nele. Aiolia não reage. Só confirma...

Milo -seu GAY MALDITO!! A MORTE É POUCO PRA VOCE!

Aiolia- ah, é?

Milo -é

Aiolia -ah, é?

Milo -é

Aiolia...- tá.

Milo - seu prostituto! Ta pensando o que? Mas virá o seu dia! Quando as luzes de um homem se apagam, enquanto há vida, quem espera, sempre alcança!

Aiolia - ?? ...Armaram tudo, não é? Sabiam que eu era a fim do Camus antes que eu dissesse a vocês. E me enganaram. Caí como um patinho!!

Milo - e o que que você tem, sua bicha?? Dando em cima do meu parceiro sem perguntar se ele é uma BICHA como você! Ainda mandou o papo da Marin pra ele! Você sabe que a Marin tá comigo e mesmo assim veio com aquela conversa de cerca lourenço pra fazer o cara me odiar também, além do coitado do Jullian!! Camus me contou!! Você é um miserável!! ( e tenta partir pro ataque, quando Mu fica entre os dois)...

Aiolia - e você é outro babaca mesmo! Acha que seu amigo é macho?? Ele é tão chegado na fruta, que todo mundo já percebeu!! Pergunta pro Mu, se ele não percebeu também?

Milo olha pra Mu. Que abaixa a cabeça, mostrando a Milo, que aquilo está confirmado. Aiolia continua...

- ... você é um ASNO! Um JEGUE! É o sujeitinho mais burro da face da terra!! Um cavalo chamado Milo!! Por que diabos eu tenho que confiar em você??, vai fala? Ninguém te ouve! Ninguém aceita no cérebro, suas piadas sem graça! Suas burrices!! Suas frases imbecis sem sentido! Sua grosseria!! Você só tem um neurônio, por que o outro saiu correndo de tanto ouvir as burrices do um!! Você é o pior dos cavaleiros de ouro! Só as mulheres sedentas por sexo te aturam , por que querem você na cama delas, calado!! Só agindo!! Por que é só assim que você é aturado. Marin está com você pelo sexo, só isso!! Me diga quem te suporta quando abre a boca pra falar boçalidades desde que chegou no santuário?? Vai...fala...É. ele mesmo...O Camus!! Sabe por que?? Sabe?

Mu - aiolia!!

Aiolia - não, eu vou falar sim!! POR QUE ELE É ATRAÍDO POR VOCÊ, SEU IMBECIL, BURRO!! Atraído como um amante!! Talvez até quem não o conheça, sabe que te agüenta, por causa que te quer!! Ou você nunca notou, o por que dele ser tão admirado, desejado, e escutado por sua inteligência e ficar ao lado sempre de uma besta, que não consegue ter amigos!! Um ignorante que só pensa em brigas! Camus não gosta do seu jeito de ser. Você é como o Máscara da Morte!! Camus não se dá com ele mas se dá com você! Por que será?! O PIOR É QUE ACHO QUE TEREI QUE REPETIR TUDO ISSO UMAS 30 VEZES PRA VOCÊ COMEÇAR A ENTENDER, POR QUE VOCÊ É BURRO DEMAIS!!

Milo fica estático!! Sem palavras! Não pode estar acreditando no que está a ouvir...Choroso, olha para o ariano, procurando um apoio.

Milo - ...Me diz...Me diz, Mu, que isso não é verdade, não pode ser!!

Aiolia - tá vendo, Mu? É tão burro. Tão burro, que até pra acreditar em algo, precisa de opinião alheia!! E vocês dois, mentindo nessa estória de Jullian olhar pra mim enquanto eu não olho pra ele e que ele gosta de mim e eu dele e blábláblá...

Mu - aiOLIA...

Aiolia - não me corte! Deixa eu terminar! Aquele babaca com dinheiro é tão babaca e burro quanto o Milo!! Só um otário BABACA e BURRO como ele pra acreditar que eu possa estar o querendo!! Ele é escória!

Mu - AIOLIA!!

Aiolia - que foi??

Mu aponta para o garoto na porta. Jullian, pra ser mais exato. O moço está pasmo e quase chorando... Aiolia começa a se sentir um cretino e a culpa escorrega por suas camadas exteriores da pele fina. Jullian sai dali, correndo, assim como Milo que também vai embora pelo lado oposto. Aiolia permanece sem ação. Mesmo assim, tenta correr. Mas não consegue ir atrás do garoto por fato do intermédio do cavaleiro de Áries que o segura.

Mu - tá maluco, ou ficou burro?

Aiolia - Mu!!

Mu - você tem que ir atrás do Jullian! Vá se desculpar com ele! Do Milo, eu cuido!

Aiolia - Milo é meu amigo! O Jullian não.

Mu - você tá mais grosso do que de costume! Você feriu Jullian!! E também não importa o que armamos pra você. O que importa é que Camus não gosta de você como gosta do Milo! Não pode ficar disputando o Camus, com o Jullian!! Vocês dois fizeram errado.

Aiolia - Camus ta nessa também, não é? Ele dormia de verdade?

Andando rápido, quase correndo, Aiolia chega até o quarto de Camus. Ele olha para aquário, confuso e agora, com raiva.

Camus - cadê o Mu?

Aiolia - deve ter ido atrás do SEU HOMEM!

Camus - contou a ele. Como pôde?

Aiolia - e não era isso que queria? PRONTO! CONSEGUIU! SATISFEITO?

Camus - por que raios grita comigo? Você me meteu nessa. Me fez de idiota! E tive que fazer um escarcéu pra...

Aiolia - ...pra fugir de mim, não é? Pra arrumar o palco que você deseja, no qual sou EU FORA DO SEU CAMINHO, e MILO NO SEU CAMINHO!! Não eu não te culpo! Você é dono da sua vida o suficiente, pra fazer dela o que você quiser. Todos só temos uma única vida. Que é sagrada. Ou você agarra sua oportunidade de felicidade, ou a perde pra sempre, por que a vida é como o orvalho da manhã, que aparece e se desfaz, e sem ao menos você perceber, acabou!!

Camus - não vou discutir com você. Porque você acaba de dizer tudo o que eu tinha pra te contar. Mas pensei, que viesse dar em cima de mim, por causa que agora, não tenho mais chances com Milo.

Aiolia se senta ao lado de Camus e passa as mãos sobre seu próprio rosto, num gesto de discórdia, tensão e cansaço.

- me desculpe. Demorei pra acreditar. Mas tenho que aceitar que os outros tem seus próprios sentimentos e desejos...

Camus - tudo bem, Aiolia. Até gostei do que fez. Eu precisava saber a reação dele e acredito que eu nunca iria contar nada pra ele. Eu nunca iria saber. Eu tenho que te agradecer, por ter feito isso pra mim. Agora eu vejo o quanto somos amigos. Não vamos estragar as coisas agora. Mas não quero que se aproveite disso...

Aiolia- ...pra dar em cima de você. Ta tudo bem. Não vou te forçar a uma coisa que você não quer. Agora eu estou meio ferrado mesmo... Tenho que me desculpar com Milo, Mu...

Camus - e Jullian.

Aiolia - tá legal... E Jullian. Vou começar por ele.

Camus - e quem me leva pra casa?

Mu entrando pela porta eu posso fazer isso. Milo sumiu. Deve ter saído do terreno e pego um táxi.

Aiolia - tudo bem? Foi bom pra você?

Camus - engraçadinho...

Mu - então, vamos embora logo, porque tempo é dinheiro...Dinheiro? Mas que frase mais sem sal!! Quem escreveu essa fala??

Gaea - chiiiii...ehehehe...

mu -... tinha que ser você, Angelix!!

Gaea...bom...até a próxima, povo!


	6. E lá vem os manos

Não posso acreditar

- Não posso acreditar. Minha cabeça, não tem mais espaço para isso. Ela doí. Assim como todo meu ego. Minha alma. Meu corpo. Não está sendo a mesma coisa...

Eram essas as únicas coisas em que Camus conseguia pensar. Nada mais que isso. Parecia que sua vida não tinha mais sentido. Estava morta.

Milo? Nem se quer apareceu no santuário. O aquariano chegou a chorar por uma noite inteira depois de saber, que ele pediu as contas (diz-se a provavelmente, a um pagamento, que vai se multiplicando com o passar do tempo. Uma grana alta, no qual o santuário deixa na conta do cavaleiro por serviços prestados a organizações secretas e sociedade,vide, a saga g) e foi pegar o avião para Bucareste na Romênia com Marin. Rasgou-lhe o coração. Repartindo os átrios dos ventrículos!! Em pedaços! Camus não comia. Não bebia. Não dormia. Só chorava.

Até quando?

Mu - está aí...Trouxe uma torta de framboesa pra você. Está mais magro do que de costume!

Camus- Não estou com fome!

Mu - Quer saber?? Dane-se...!! Estou lhe fazendo um maldito favor no qual não sou pago pra isso! Agora trate de comer!!

Camus - Não enche o saco!! Lá vem você com sua maldita filosofia barata!! Já sabe como eu estou! E porque estou sofrendo! Sabe que não sofro à toa!! O que que eu posso fazer?

Mu - pode procurá-lo!!

Camus - você enlouqueceu!! Me explica como e onde diabos eu o encontro? E se encontrá-lo?? Que chances tenho com aquele HETEROSSEXUAL que está nesse momento viajando para MORAR COM A MARIN SEI LÁ AONDE!?

Mu (paciente como sempre, tadinho...) - pra começar, todo mundo ta cansado de saber, que o Shaka sabe de tudo da vida de todo mundo daqui! E a Marin com certeza contou para a Sheena onde vai ficar, pra receber carta pelo correio ou visitas pelo menos...Então, Shaka e Sheena sabem onde eles ficarão. Então, vamos começar a pôr nossas cabeças para funcionar, por que caro amigo, NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS SUAS CHORADEIRAS!#!!

Jullian estava trancafiado ao quarto. As batidas na porta pareciam tremores de terra. Rugido de meteoros...De fato, insuportáveis.

- VÁ EMBORA!

- JULLIAN!

- JÁ DISSE! VÁ EMBORA!

- NÃO, SEM ANTES ME EXPLICAR! JÁ FAZEM QUATRO DIAS QUE VOLTO À SUA CASA TODAS AS NOITES. E VOCÊ NUNCA FALA COMIGO. QUERO ME EXPLICAR!

- NÃO PRECISA DE EXPLICAÇÃO. VOCÊ NÃO ME DEVE NADA! NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA VOCÊ! VÁ EMBORA! ANTES QUE EU PEÇA A MEUS HOMENS PRA...

- TIRAR-ME DESTE LUGAR? ACHA QUE IRÃO CONSEGUIR?

- ...NÃO.

A voz de Aiolia abaixou. Passou a dar murmúrios por de trás daquela barreira que impedia uma conversação direta. Aquela porta estava sendo ridiculamente incômoda entre eles! Jullian percebeu o tom baixo de voz de Aiolia. Era doce...

- DOCE? O QUE ? QUEM FOI QUE DISSE ISSO?

- Jullian? Está se sentindo bem? Eu não disse nada!

- minha nossa!! Então eu pensei isso!!

O garoto alto se dirige à porta, abrindo-a. Aiolia está à sua frente. Com as mãos nos bolsos.

Aiolia - não sei como iniciar uma falação com você.

Jullian - então não comece. Vá embora. Está desculpado!!

Aiolia - não vou me sentir bem. Sinto-me, como se tivesse um buraco no meu peito. Pare de chorar. Aí eu saio.

Jullian - não vai sair.

Aiolia - está certo. Não vou sair se não parar de chorar. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Jullian - pode.

Aiolia - depois de ter ouvido tudo aquilo, sabe, sobre o amor que Camus carrega todo esses anos sobre o Milo... Continua o amando?

Jullian - não sei... Talvez. Talvez não. Acho que só queria ganhar de você em uma competição... Sinto pena dele. Não sabia que faziam tantos anos assim que gostava e não se declarava àquele muleque...

Aiolia - pois é. Não podemos ficar fazendo isso com ele. Temos que nos redimir de alguma forma. Soube que Milo foi embora do santuário?

Jullian - não. Que lástima! Como foi possível?

Aiolia pois foi. Acho que ele repugna totalmente o fato de que todo mundo que pensava não ser, era, me entende?

Jullian - inclusive o Camus.

Aiolia - certo. Bem...Só queria saber se ainda gostava dele daquele jeito...Sabendo que não, já posso me desculpar com você pelas palavras grosseiras? Quero dizer...Sou um babaca! Um imbecil! Eu não mereço que olhe pra mim...E...

Jullian - ta tudo bem. Chega de blábláblá... Acho que eu também tenho que parar de ser idiota! O Camus ta sofrendo demais pra nós ficarmos de brincadeira com o coração dele! E sobre você e as desculpas... Eu digo que o tempo passa rápido demais para ficarmos guardando rancores dos outros!!

Aiolia - que bom...Amigos? Ah...Isso é pra você. Eu já ia me esquecendo, tenho algo pra você aqui comigo...bom...antes era pro Camus, mas..mas...

Jullian sai do quarto e dá de frente com o camaradinha vermelho como um pimentão... pegou da mão do amigo e abriu a pequena caixa oferecida pelo mesmo. Era um rolex suíço legítimo.

Aiolia - comprei para Camus. Achava que ele merecesse...mas acho que estou enganado e já sei quem merece...bom...óbvio que isso pra você é inútil!! Deve ter uns milhares desse...

Jullian observa o leonino com um olhar brilhante e diferente... Começou a entender, que a vida faz sentido, quando duas pessoas estão de acordo. Não uma só. Mas as duas. Sentiu que Aiolia é tão sozinho, que até Jullian significou pra ele um amigo muito importante!!

Fora uma tremenda babaquice, tentar ir atrás de alguém que gosta de outra pessoa, quando um apoio, um amigo, estava ali, bem na frente dele. E durante todo esse tempo, havia um lampejo de verdade, entre as artimanhas inventadas pelo único neurônio do escorpiano. Esses dois já se gostavam. Apenas eram de fato tão ambiciosos e arrogantes, que os egos de ambos não liberavam suas vozes, para um papo sincero.

Aiolia - posso te abraçar?

Jullian - DEVE!!

ps: Uma cena yaoizinha bem levinha caberia aqui, porém, sem coragem pra criar uma, preferi pular essa cena, (não que eu seja burra)!

Tentava sair dali...Milo, não se comportava direito naquele avião. Mexia pra cá, pra lá... Não dava. Só sabia imaginar e pensar em Camus... E repudiava tudo aquilo em sua cabeça!! Mas que raios!! Não era possível!! Não dava!!

Marin - algum problema??

Milo - não. E o bebê??

Marin - chutou... Não é uma graça??

Milo - é...É uma graça! Mas pare de comer esse monte de besteira! Vai fazer mal a ele. O que o médico disse? São quantos meses?

Marin - um.

Milo estranhou aquilo. um mês e já chutando? Tudo bem, não entendo nada disso mesmo!! - ah... Então, ta bom!

Sete horas depois – santuário – Casa de Fofocas, eh, digo, de Virgem

Shaka - não sei, Mu!! Já disse...

Um - tente pensar!

Shaka fuçando o palmer - hum...ah sim!! Milo não disse pra onde ia, mas disse que passaria aqui pra pegar o carro às duas e meia de hoje...

Mu olhando o relógio de pulso - isso é daqui há uns quarenta minutos!! E Por que diabos não foi de carro?

Shaka - por causa do bebê ! Marin fica enjoada! Pediu para que ele pegasse o carro depois sozinho! Logo entendi o motivo que deixou o Shura tão indignado quando soube!! Mas não podia falar com ele!! O Milo estava tão contente!!

Manés!! Mas que rolo! Isso ta pior do que eu imaginava!! Marin grávida do escorpiano? Então por que é o Shura que está nervoso?? Ououou, vamos por nossas cabeças pra pensar...DEVE SER ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO!!

Mu e Camus - DO SHURA??

Shaka - é. O filho é dele mesmo! Do Shura mesmo!! E Marin gosta do Shura! Mas devido a uma briga dos dois por ciúme, ela ficou enraivecida e disse a ele que o filho era do Milo! Mas é óbvio que não podia ser!! Marin está grávida de um mês. Bobagem!! Está é de dois meses, porque a Sheena me contou! Ela só disse isso, porque está com Milo há exatamente um mês! O filho é do Shura e não do Milo!! Quando o coitado souber...Por isso não o disse nada!

...; Minha nossa! Isso é pior que horário político na hora da novela!! Esse shaka não vale nada! É mais um broxado maldito dos diabos!! Como pôde ter sabido isso? Ora, vá #!!

Camus - isso quer dizer...

Umu - isso quer dizer que você tem uma chance !

Camus não vou fazer isso!

Mu - mas é sua única chance!!

Shaka - é verdade!! Se não disser a ele que a gravidez da Marin é fruto do amor com o Shura, vai partir o coração dos dois, da Marin e do Shura...Bem...Se disser, vai partir o do Milo afinal de contas, o cara tá contente pelo filho e vai saber que não é dele e que foi enganado. A Marin ta botando esse filho na cabeça dele, só por raiva do Shura. Ela não gosta do Milo. O Camus é que gosta!! Ela só quer que alguém a sustente e registre seu filho, já que está brigada com capricórnio!! Mas que bagunça!! E...Hei??...Por que me olham desse jeito??

Mu - ô fofoqueiro dos infernos!! Quem o disse que o Camus gostava do Milo?

Shaka - eh...hein?? tentando uma esquiva...ahn...Pois, ora essa...ehehe!! Isso...Acontece!! Às vezes você passa e escuta!!

Mu - é...De um passarinho verde!! Mas você não é mole! Olha como o Camus ta vermelho! Não tem vergonha não??

O ariano sai puxando aquário pelo braço. Em direção à suposta garagem onde se encontraria o wolks Phaeton azul marinho, 6 marchas, automático, Zerado!! me dá um lençinho aí, que eu to babando...

Mu - ele deve aparecer em uns 20 minutos. Vamos arrumar isso. Você vai dizer a ele! Ou eu o digo!

Camus - não pode sair da minha boca uma coisa dessas. Mesmo sendo verdade. Ele vai achar que eu estaria querendo queimar o filme dele com a Marin. Que eu não presto. Derrubo meus amigos, só pra ficar bem com ele! Não tenho nada contra a Marin, caramba! E não é só por isso, que eu devo o contar! Não vai fazer diferença. Ele deve gostar de mim por mim mesmo e não por causa que o acordei de uma enganação...

Mu - então ta decidido! Eu falo!

Shaka entrando pela porta - falar o que?

Camus - que você é fofoqueiro!!

Shaka - que tédio! Só trouxe o Milo!

Camus e Mu - HEIN?

Pois é... O sujeito estava bem ali ao lado! Encostado à porta. Não ouviu nada. Ou será que ouviu?

Milo - poderiam repetir o que que vem depois de queimar o filme com a Marin??

Mu - é culpa do shaka!

Milo - não seria do Camus??

Shaka - ta bom! Deixe o Camus e fique com o Mu!

Mu - nem pensar...

Shaka - então deixe o Mu e fique com o Camus!

Milo- já chega!

Shaka - deixe os dois e fique comigo!!

Camus - seu fofoqueiro traidor!!

Shaka - TÁ BOM!! FIQUE COM TODOS MENOS COMIGO!!

-Agoga, mulhegada!! Ta na hoga , ta na hoga! Alguma parada tem que sair daí!! Ou o meu nome não é bárbara!! E não é mesmo!!#!...


	7. Os manos estão cansados

por que diabos eu preciso ficar ouvindo vocês

Milo - por que diabos eu preciso ficar ouvindo vocês? Tenho muita coisa pra fazer, ao invés de ficar escutando um bando de traidores sem caráter!

Camus - eu sinto muito por tudo isso!eu não quis mas aconteceu!

Milo - acontece muita coisa nos dias de hoje! Coisas inacreditáveis! Mas não estou aqui pra papear. Vim buscar meu carro, minhas coisas e dar o fora!! Tudo aqui é meu!

Jullian - tudo, vírgula!! EU dei esse carro pra você!

Ninguém tinha percebido. Jullian e Aiolia tinham entrado...

Shaka - ih, cacete!! cacete nada!! Tá é maneiro pra caramba!!

Mu - dá pra explicar isso? Milo??

Camus - sou eu quem faz essa pergunta!!

Milo - por que você? Eu te devo alguma coisa??

Aiolia - que que há...Foi presente de um amigo.

Jullian - desculpe, Aiolia. Mas também tentei uma aproximação com Milo mais intima.

Todos - OPA!!

Shaka escrevendo no Palmer ininterruptamente - cara!! Eu deveria ter entrado nesse barco há mais tempo!!

Aiolia? COMO É??

Jullian - FOI SOMENTE PRA PROVOCAR CAMUS!! Camus gostava do Milo, eu já sabia. Pensei que ficaria com raiva e desistisse dele se o visse comigo. Aí eu largaria o Milo e partiria pro ataque...

Aiolia - NÃO FALE MAIS NADA! NADA TÁ FAZENDO SENTIDO. NEM O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, NEM O QUE VOCÊ DIZ!!

Mu - sejamos pacientes...

Aiolia - caraca, Mu!! Você é muito chato, cara!!

Milo - Legal!! Mas o que me deu é meu!

Jullian - mas..

Milo - cala a boca! Como eu dizia...E além do carro, aquelas duas estátuas de três metros banhadas a ouro, o cavalo manga larga marchador de dois milhões lá atrás no estábulo e a tapeçaria persa além dos vasos egípcios de 2 toneladas cada!! Tudo isso é meu!! Não importa que você tenha me dado tudo isso!! Não vou devolver a você! Vou levar! Por que é meu!!

Jullian - ótimo!! A pesar de nada disso estar no SEU nome e sim no MEU nome e conseqüentemente, sabendo que você não vai conseguir nem com os melhores advogados do mundo, fazer com que se tornem SUAS coisas, Vamos fazer um acordo!! Tudo o que você conseguir levar nas costas, será SEU!

Milo - como é?? Como tem a coragem!!

Shaka - ...

Mu - cala a boca!

Shaka - mas eu não disse nada!

Mu - mas pensou em dizer!!

Shaka - !...

Aiolia - eu vou embora!

Camus - ...

Mu - senta aí

Aiolia - #...

Shaka - ...

Mu - eu já disse!! CALA A BOCA!!

Shaka - mas...

Mu - mas pensou de novo em dizer...

Shaka - ...(ps: percebam as falas desnecessárias e no mínimo ridículas sem nexo algum nessa parte... esse escritor ou essa escritora é fraca demais! Então, levante-se da cadeira e vá ler qualquer outra coisa!! Ora...bananas de pijamas, et teimoso... as placas de transito... deve estar chapada.)...

Milo olha sem acreditar que o rapaz alto teria coragem de dizer isso tudo a ele. Pensa, pensa...E...

- ...Está bem. Mas tem que prometer, que TUDO O QUE EU CONSEGUIR CARREGAR SERÁ INTEIRAMENTE MEU!! TOTALMENTE MEU!! De acordo??

Jullian - de acordo!! Tudo o que carregar, será seu, só seu! E assino embaixo.

E se dirigiu, dando voltas pelo salão... Pegou Camus, colocou-o nas costas e ...

...Foi embora.

...Não que o Milo seja burro...


End file.
